


As the World Stops Turning

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles away, Sam breathes again as Dean's life ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the World Stops Turning

Title: As the World Stops Turning  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Crossroads demon  
Words: 150  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Miles away, Sam breathes again as Dean's life ends.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

She was a nightmare in black satin; elegant features hiding untold monstrosities.

She was waiting. Staring him down. She had all night after all, and so did he.

Do you have the guts, little boy?

It was a dare. A test. How much are you willing to sacrifice for your brother's life? And, Dean never turned away from a challenge.

The wind played with his hair. He shivered imperceptibly under his old leather jacket as the crickets stopped chirping. As the world stopped turning.

"So…what do you say?" she asked in her smoky voice. A voice no one could resist.

She leaned in too close. To Dean, she smelled of dampness, decay, and graveyards.

Without a word, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her lips fiercely, and she responded in kind. What was fair was fair after all.

Miles away, Sam breathes again as Dean's life ends.


End file.
